


Fever

by Ellygattina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Fever, M/M, post episode s02e04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una mattina Mac non si presenta al lavoro e Jack, andando a trovarlo, scopre che la sua abitudine di andare a correre anche sotto la pioggia ha colpito ancora...Attenzione: spoiler sull'episodio 2.4.*Questa storia avrebbe dovuto partecipare alla challenge “Like a fever that won't break” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fever

Quando quella mattina Jack arrivò alla sede della Fenice, si stupì molto non vedendo Mac da nessuna parte e appena poté, andò a cercare Bozer nel laboratorio. Il fatto che il suo partner non rispondesse alle sue chiamate era un pessimo segno e ricordava fin troppo bene cosa fosse successo l'ultima volta. Se era stato rapito di nuovo da Murdoc o da chiunque altro, era la volta buona che il colpevole finiva in ospedale o peggio.  
Per fortuna, però, il ragazzo lo rassicurò, almeno in parte, dicendogli che l'amico era rimasto a casa con l'influenza e la raccomandazione di telefonare in caso di bisogno, visto che il giorno prima era andato a correre, come sempre, senza curarsi della pioggia, ma Jack rimase comunque preoccupato e appena Matty lo lasciò libero di andarsene nel primo pomeriggio, corse subito da lui. Mac non era certo famoso per essere uno che si riguardava ed era strano che non fosse andato al lavoro per un po' di raffreddore e poche linee di febbre. Quante volte se l'era trovato davanti in condizioni ben peggiori, pronto a fare comunque il suo dovere?  
Avvicinandosi alla casa, si accorse subito che le luci erano tutte spente e per un attimo temette il peggio, al punto che entrò con la sua copia delle chiavi e la pistola in pugno cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. L'ambiente era buio e silenzioso ma non c'erano segni di lotta e questo poteva essere un buon segno oppure no. Dove si era cacciato l'amico?  
Arrivato in salotto, lo trovò addormentato sul divano con accanto il telecomando e una scatola di fazzoletti, ma il sollievo durò appena il tempo di accorgersi del suo respiro accelerato e di quanto tremasse sotto la coperta leggera che aveva addosso.  
Gli appoggiò quindi una mano sulla fronte trovandola bollente e si domandò da quanto tempo fosse sdraiato lì. Se le cose erano andate come pensava, ecco spiegate le molte chiamate senza risposta, ma doveva proprio ricordarsi di fare due chiacchiere con Mac appena si fosse ripreso, visto che si era guardato bene dal dire a Bozer o a chiunque altro, quella mattina, che stava così male. Dopo ciò che era successo poco tempo prima con Murdoc, avrebbe dovuto sapere che poteva essere molto pericoloso rimanere a casa da solo in simili condizioni. Come avrebbe fatto Jack a mantenere la sua promessa di proteggerlo se non gli diceva quando ne aveva più bisogno?  
Nel frattempo il ragazzo aveva aperto gli occhi di colpo, spaventato dal tocco improvviso, e si guardava intorno nel panico cercando istintivamente di mettersi seduto, ma l'amico glielo impedì trattenendolo per le spalle.  
«Piano, Mac, va tutto bene. Sono io» lo rassicurò.  
«Jack? Cosa ci fai qui?» mormorò confuso con voce rauca, accettando allo stesso tempo il tacito invito a sdraiarsi di nuovo. Sentiva dolore ovunque e gli girava la testa come poche altre volte in vita sua.  
«Non rispondevi alle mie chiamate e Bozer mi ha detto che eri malato. Sono passato a vedere se avevi bisogno di qualcosa» gli stava intanto spiegando con dolcezza il suo partner. «Da quanto tempo sei qui sul divano?»  
«Io... Non lo so. Devo essermi addormentato» ammise piano Mac, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che la stanza era più buia di quanto ricordasse.  
«Vieni, ti accompagno in camera» si offrì Jack tendendogli una mano con espressione incoraggiante.  
«Ce la faccio» rifiutò automaticamente il ragazzo senza guardarlo, augurandosi che il suo corpo non lo tradisse mentre faceva un enorme sforzo per alzarsi, ma perse l'equilibrio appena lasciò andare il bracciolo del divano a cui si era aggrappato.  
Per fortuna il compagno era pronto e gli si parò davanti prima che cadesse, stringendolo a sé come non aveva mai fatto.  
«Hai la febbre alta. Dove pensi di andare da solo?» gli disse piano, nella speranza di convincerlo a lasciarsi aiutare. Forse imbarazzato all'idea di essere stretto in quel modo tra le sue braccia, non smetteva infatti di protestare debolmente, ma di lì a poco ottenne solo una serie di colpi di tosse che lo fece rimanere senza fiato e con le lacrime agli occhi per qualche secondo.  
«Come ti è venuto in mente di alzarti dal letto stamattina?» lo rimproverò a quel punto l'amico, rafforzando la presa mentre gli massaggiava discretamente la schiena per cercare di calmarlo.  
«Non era così prima» riuscì ad ansimare Mac, maledicendo tra sé la febbre e gli altri sintomi mentre si godeva, suo malgrado, quell'abbraccio decisamente gradito. Nonostante la stranezza della situazione, infatti, era felice che Jack fosse lì, e gli piacevano anche quelle carezze che da lui non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
«Appunto. Sei peggiorato prendendo freddo sul divano. Vieni di là al caldo» insistette l'ex soldato, passandosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle, e a quel punto il ragazzo lo lasciò fare, permettendogli persino di aiutarlo a sdraiarsi quando arrivarono a destinazione.  
«Avanti, provati la febbre» gli disse a quel punto il partner porgendogli il termometro, che l'altro sistemò sotto l'ascella prima di chiudere stancamente gli occhi. Si sentiva spossato come non mai e apprezzò che l'amico, senza aggiungere altro, fosse andato a prendergli la scatola di fazzoletti che aveva portato in salotto quella mattina.  
Al suo ritorno, Jack lo trovò ancora nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato e dopo una rapida occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino, si sedette accanto a lui sul bordo del letto guardandolo intenerito. Sembrava dormisse, ma di nuovo bastò un minimo tocco per riscuoterlo di colpo.  
«Scusa ma devi darmi il termometro» gli spiegò dispiaciuto, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per tranquillizzarlo e il ragazzo iniziò una curiosa manovra per estrarre l'oggetto senza scoprirsi troppo.  
«È alta ma non preoccuparti: il metodo Dalton funziona sempre» lo informò dopo aver letto la temperatura, strappandogli un sorriso divertito. In realtà Jack stava cercando di rassicurare soprattutto se stesso, visto che il suo partner sembrava davvero molto provato, ma riponeva comunque la massima fiducia nei metodi di sua madre. In fondo con lui avevano sempre funzionato e non era certo la prima volta che lo assisteva quando si ammalava.  
«Hai mangiato qualcosa oggi?» gli chiese poi, già sicuro di conoscere la risposta.  
«No» ammise piano Mac, augurandosi che l'amico gli risparmiasse la predica. Gli scoppiava la testa e non aveva voglia di discutere; la gola era già abbastanza in fiamme così senza bisogno di irritarla ancora di più.  
«Malissimo» non poté fare a meno di rimproverarlo l'ex soldato. «Lo sai che devi mangiare per poter prendere le medicine.»  
A quelle parole Mac sospirò e chiuse un attimo gli occhi in cerca di una risposta ma l'amico dovette capire che non era il caso di farlo parlare.  
«Vedrai che la zuppa di mia madre andrà giù volentieri. Ti sentirai meglio dopo» lo rassicurò, scostandogli i capelli sudati dalla fronte.  
«Ti fa male la testa, vero?» domandò poi e il ragazzo annuì piano.  
A quel punto Jack, ricordandosi che probabilmente erano ore che stava cuocendo, lo aiutò a bere qualche sorso d'acqua e gli sistemò infine un asciugamano fresco sulla fronte, facendolo aderire bene alle tempie.  
Mac rabbrividì ma parve comunque apprezzare e l'ex soldato gli sorrise.  
«Vado a preparare la zuppa ma torno tra poco a raffreddarlo di nuovo. Cerca di riposare intanto e chiama se hai bisogno di qualcosa» disse a voce più bassa e il ragazzo sorrise a sua volta mettendosi più comodo sotto le coperte. In realtà forse avrebbe dovuto preoccuparlo l'idea dell'amico solo davanti ai fornelli, ma era fin troppo consapevole che il suo aiuto, specie così, avrebbe solo aumentato le probabilità di disastri. Visto che Bozer, quella mattina, non aveva fatto in tempo a lasciargli qualcosa di pronto prima di andare alla Fenice, non poteva fare altro che affidarsi a Jack, sperando in bene per se stesso e per la casa prima che il suo coinquilino, al ritorno dal lavoro, decidesse di eliminarli entrambi.  
Da parte sua Jack si muoveva intanto per la cucina cercando di tenere a mente i consigli di sua madre, che aveva sempre insistito perché imparasse almeno alcune ricette. Sicuramente il risultato non sarebbe stato all'altezza della zuppa che preparava lei, ma sperava potesse comunque servire allo scopo. L'amico aveva bisogno di liquidi e cibi leggeri per rimettersi in forze e in mancanza del loro collega e cuoco di fiducia avrebbe dovuto provvedere lui.  
A intervalli regolari, poi, tornava in camera a rinfrescare l'asciugamano, che Mac accoglieva con evidente sollievo prima di richiudere gli occhi, senza però addormentarsi, e Jack immaginò, suo malgrado, che si sentisse troppo male per prendere sonno, ma memore di errori passati, non volle rischiare di farlo stare peggio dandogli medicine a stomaco vuoto. Era già passato fin troppo tempo dalla colazione e secondo Bozer già dalla sera prima doveva aver mangiato molto meno del solito, pur avendo cercato di minimizzare i disturbi come sempre. Il ragazzo biondo infatti sapeva bene che tutti loro, sia pur consapevoli che fosse un modo per scaricare la tensione, non approvavano affatto la sua abitudine di andare a correre con qualunque tempo, e tendeva quindi a nascondere il più possibile quando ne subiva le inevitabili conseguenze. Questa volta però, nonostante l'impegno che sicuramente ci aveva messo, era impossibile non accorgersene e l'ex soldato, sia pur dispiaciuto, si augurò che la lezione servisse almeno a qualcosa. Sapeva meglio di tutti, probabilmente, cosa lo turbava in quel periodo, visto che la ricerca di suo padre, suggerita purtroppo da lui stesso, portava solo a frustranti buchi nell'acqua uno dopo l'altro, ma appena si fosse sentito meglio, avrebbe dovuto provare a proporgli, per l'ennesima volta, altri sfoghi meno dannosi. Non che si aspettasse davvero di convincerlo ad aprirsi con lui, ma offrirgli il suo appoggio era il minimo che potesse fare dopo avergli complicato ulteriormente una vita già troppo stressante di suo.  
Quando la zuppa fu pronta, ne riempì una scodella e gliela portò in camera, sentendosi stringere il cuore all'idea di doverlo strappare al sonno in cui era finalmente sprofondato per costringerlo a mangiarne almeno un po'. Sapeva però di non avere scelta, visti i violenti brividi che avevano ripreso a scuoterlo e la sua aria sofferente. La febbre, a quanto pare, stava salendo ancora e non poteva permetterle di andare avanti così.  
Avvicinatosi in silenzio, chiamò piano il suo nome, cercando questa volta di non spaventarlo, e dopo qualche tentativo incontrò finalmente le sue iridi azzurre che lo guardavano confuse.  
«Ti ho portato la zuppa» gli spiegò, prima di sollevarlo praticamente di peso e sistemargli un cuscino dietro la schiena per farlo stare seduto.  
Come purtroppo aveva previsto, Mac iniziò a tremare ancora di più una volta fuori dalle coperte e Jack, dopo aver tentato inutilmente di convincerlo a sopportare, fu costretto ad avvolgerlo in un plaid recuperato dall'armadio per dargli un minimo di sollievo prima di portargli alle labbra il cucchiaio. Sia pur consapevole che l'amico avrebbe di gran lunga preferito mangiare da solo, infatti, capì presto che non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta. Tremava troppo per fargli tenere in mano qualcosa di bollente che avrebbe potuto ustionarlo e il ragazzo non sembrava neanche rendersi conto fino in fondo della situazione.  
Incoraggiandolo ad ogni cucchiaiata per tenerlo sveglio, riuscì a dargli lentamente quasi tutta la zuppa che aveva versato nella scodella. Per fortuna, nonostante il bruciore alla gola e i frequenti colpi di tosse, sembrava gradire un liquido caldo e Jack si ritrovò più volte a ringraziare mentalmente la madre per le sue ricette miracolose. Vedendo in che condizioni era l'amico quando l'aveva svegliato, dubitava che sarebbe riuscito a mandarne giù anche solo pochi bocconi.  
«Basta» mormorò a un certo punto Mac, gli occhi praticamente già chiusi, voltandosi dall'altra parte come un bambino, e l'ex soldato, dopo avergli sfiorato la fronte imperlata di sudore, decise di dargli tregua.  
«Va bene, sei stato bravo. Resisti ancora un attimo che ti do la medicina» gli disse piano, porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua e una pastiglia che il ragazzo inghiottì con una smorfia di dolore.  
Alla fine Jack lo riadagiò tra le lenzuola e rimise al suo posto l'asciugamano fresco di poco prima, evitando però di rimboccargli di nuovo le coperte. Sapeva che in quel modo la febbre sarebbe scesa prima e ignorando le deboli proteste del suo partner, gli sfilò ben presto anche la maglia e i pantaloni del pigiama, ormai intrisi di sudore, per accelerare il processo. Aveva dei vaghi ricordi di quando la madre, da bambino, gli faceva le spugnature e decise di dare all'amico lo stesso sollievo.  
Nonostante i suoi iniziali tentativi di sfuggirgli e allontanargli le mani, gli passò più volte sul corpo un asciugamano umido esortandolo dolcemente a sopportarne il fastidio e quando Bozer tornò a casa quella sera, Mac era riuscito a mangiare un'altra scodella di zuppa e riposava tranquillo a una temperatura più accettabile.

  


Parole: zuppa, spugnature, brividi.

  


Prompt: Mac si ostina ad andare a correre anche sotto la pioggia e si ammala. Jack lo va a trovare e lo trova a rabbrividire sul divano, così per farlo guarire sfrutta tutti i trucchi che gli ha insegnato mamma Dalton. Per prima cosa, gli fa una zuppa calda e lo aiuta a mangiare. Verso sera la febbre sale, quindi Jack gli fa le spugnature per abbassare la temperatura.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Ci ho messo un po' più del previsto con questa storia ma spero che sia valsa la pena aspettare. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la fic partecipa alla challenge “Like a fever that won't break” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) (gruppo nuovo perché quello vecchio è stato - si spera temporaneamente - abbandonato per problemi di facebook). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Una mia amica ha fondato da poco un gruppo facebook dedicato a Mac e Jack. Passate a trovarci [a questo indirizzo](https://www.facebook.com/groups/285856196028783), se anche voi amate questa coppia! ;)


End file.
